Basic Knowledge
This section is about some important basic knowledge in the game of Battle Pirates. General 'The Battle Pirate World' The world of Battle Pirates is a very big map that is made up of different sectors. 'Can I Play BP on my Droid/Droid Tablet and or android/iphone?' Yes & No. First, you'll need a jailbroken device. Then, you'll need to download a flash browser onto your device for it to work. Yes you can. Rather than loading Facebook through an App, you have to navigate to FB through a browser, then you can play BP. You don't need a jailbroken or rooted device. I use puffin free for the 7 day trial if i really need to use it. But mainly use Photon flash browser. 5$ on I device and i think 3$ on Android. Works a charm. Little time to get used to but it works well. Puffin flash browser works well but Photon flash browser works well with unjailbroken iphones/android phones 'What is a sector?' One entire sector is a 600 x 600 area grid. Example #1: Sector 2 is 601 - 1200. Example #2: Sector 3 is 1201 - 1800. 'How Do I Know What Sector I Am In?' #At the top left of your map screen, you'll see the coordinates of where your cursor is located. Next to those coordinates is the Sector #. #When you first log into the game, when your Comms loads it says what sector your in. "You have now joined sector # chat". #If you click on the ocean you'll see coordinates & the sector in the popup as well. #Using a math formula: Sector Coordinates / 600 = Sector Number rounded. Ex: 23119,214 (23319 / 600 = 38.865) = Sector 39 (you have to go to the next number even if it was 38.01) This formula is not completely accurate but does give a close approximation of the sector. #Testing this: I live in sector 322, X coords are 192678 -- this results in 321.13 -- close. (598 may be a better denominator than 600.) #Possible solution maybe.. (coords/600)+1? 'My Base Location' If you want to know the exact location of your base you can type /base in the chat line and press enter. This will post your base's coordinates into the sector's comms chat, an excellent feature if you are under attack and would like any available players in your sector to assist you: type "SOS" and the Enter key then "/base" and the Enter key again. Your aware friends and top sector allies should sail to your defense quickly. 'Sector Chat' Chat features are sector specific, so players in different sectors can NOT read what is being typed in the comms. However, some enemy sectors may have spies or friends in your home sector so be careful what you type in sector comms, or better yet, say all of your secret planning stuff in your ALLIANCE comms. 'Can I change Sectors or Move to a New Area In My Sector? (Relocate)' Yes, you are able to change to a new sector or move to a new area within your sector. This is called Relocating. There will be times when relocating is disabled (During Raids & Sector Maintenance). In order to relocate you must have a friend that plays Battle Pirates. If that friend is in the same sector as you, but in a different part, you can relocate to him. Where you are relocated to is random, but you are supposed to be moved to within 100 distance from your friend. If your friend is in a different sector, you will move to that sector, unless your friend is on the border of his sector it is possible that you could get moved to the neighboring sector. Since an update in Oct 13, you can now pay coins to accelerate you relocation. The only exception to this is you cannot pay to relocate within the first 24 hours of a jump. After 24 hours the cost is approx 250 coins (needs verifiying) and slowly decreases with each hour you don't relocate. Directions on How to Relocate: First make sure that you are in Base View by clicking on the Base Button at the top of your screen. Once your inside of your base click on your Outpost and you will see a button labled relocate. When you press this button a new window opens up in the game, with a list of your friends & their ingame names. It does not tell you what sector they are in. Click on a friends portrait, & click on the Relocate button at the bottom of the window. You'll have to confirm, & your screen will then begin to "shake". Once you have relocated if you moved to a new sector you will lose all of your bookmarks. Also any fleets that were not at your base are transported to your base with no resources that may have been gathered. 'Can Our Fleets Cross Into Other Sectors?' To travel to another sector simply locate a Relay Tower and move your fleet to it. You can then chose to relay/jump up to 5 sectors away. There are 5 Relay Towers in every sector: North, East, South, West and Center. Your fleet will move at Warp Speed including appropriate sound effects. Last quarter of the year 2012, Battle pirates upgrade each of the game server from server 1 through 5. Thus,you can travel and cross your fleet accross game server 1 (sector 1-100), game server 2 (sector 101-200),... and so on... game server 5 (sector 401-500). By these new changes, you can gain more target bases, and more fun experience in the actual game. 'How Are Sectors Arranged?' Sectors are made up of a series of "Circular Targets". Draconian Bases make up the center of the "target" (bullseye). The Draconian Bases are surrounded by Resource Mines which form the inner ring of the "target". Player Bases form the outer ring of the "target" surrounding both the center & inner ring. Because of this setup there will be occasions where you come across sectors of the map that are completely blank. 'How Many Sectors Are There?' Currently there is no definite answer, as this can change over time, but as of January of 2015 there are 500 sectors. My Base 'How big is my Base?' The calculation for this is not accurate as the inner tiles are diamond shaped, but the base boundaries resemble a rectangle. The top & bottom are 12 diamonds wide, & the sides are 11 diamonds tall. You get more land to build on after each upgrade of your outpost. 'Is My Base There Forever?' No, the servers deletes inactive bases every 30 days. To be considered inactive you must not log into your Battle Pirate account for at least 30 days straight, but at times this may be increased to 60 days. (Also see above about relocating your base) 'Why Are There So Many Bases Named Blackheart?' "Blackheart" used to be the default name for bases when players have not given their base any name. Players are free to rename your base name once. You just have to click outpost, then click profile and edit the text for your bases name & press enter. Currently new players start with their first name followed by their last names first letter. Ex: Players real name is John Doe his base name would be John_D. A better question might be -- Why are so many bases named Capt. Morgan, Jack Sparrow, or Blackbeard? Go figure... best answer is the lack of original thought by those players. 'Can More Than One Player in a Sector Have the Same Name?' Yes, unless otherwise specified or an error occurs. Bookmarks 'What are bookmarks for?' Bookmarks are Locations on the map that you can save so that you can quicky focus back. Normally people save locations of: #Friends #Salvages #enemies. It is a good habit to use bookmarks to send several fleets to the same location. 'How many bookmarks can I have?' 40 is the max. 'How to remove a bookmark?' There are several ways to do it: #In map, click the LOCATOR button and use the garbage can icon to remove a bookmark. #In map, click on the bookmark and click the "remove bookmark" option. #When a base moved and the remove bookmark option is not save, use option 1 to remove the bookmark. 'How to list my favourite bookmarks in the first 8 bookmark?' Remove and reselect them and they are the first bookmark on the list. Category:How can I change my relocate friends list ? Category:Basics Category:Misc Category:How can I relocate but I don't have relocate in my outpost